monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogoxakusoth
Yogoxakusoth is a cryptic, aquatic, First-Class Elder Dragon that dwells in the deepest parts of the oceans. An eldritch horror. Physiology Eldritch monsters that slightly resemble jellyfish. They feature enormous tentacles, blood red bioluminescence, sharp large ridged-shaped spikes upon its shoulders, and a mildly transparent jellyfish-esque head. Its most prominent feature however is its singular, massive eye with "teeth" armed around it. Abilities It can unleash a multitude of projectiles from its bioluminescent parts, whack whatever is in its sight with its tentacles, unfold its eye into its body: bringing out its mouth to attempt to swallow hunters in its path, shoot massive beams of dragon element from its eye, dish out a blinding light from that same eye and form a giant supernova explosion that goes all across the map and has to be evaded. It can additionally leave massive trails of blastblight with its tentacles and magnetise ginormous parts of the solid ground below it. It can also possess hunters via leaking out a massive tear from its eye that it then blows out in the direction of a hunters position. If the hunter is hit, he/she will become possessed for a small duration of time. Behavior Extremely hostile to all living things, can and will ruthlessly kill absolutely everything that it sees moving in its line of vision. Its unknown if Yogoxakusoth has the misanthropic nature that Fatalis has but many legends proclaim that its an evil creature rather than an instinctual one, there are however leanings to it being a malicious creature. Habitat Have only ever been documented in the Eldritch Trench. In the presence of the entity, the water has a dark red and black hue to it. Solely responsible for the absence of living things in the area, It is also responsible for the collapse of the small continent that once held what is now the Abyssal Citadel. Its been said that it also passes through the Horizon Fall which leads to the Mizkaton Island. Explanation One of the few organic relics of the time prior to the Great Dragon War. Due to it inhabiting the deepest parts of the ocean, its only been discovered recently and is officially identified as The Abyssal One or The Watcher. Its unknown what it contributed in the Great Dragon War but speculation suggests it being responsible for destroying fleets: which drastically damaged the Ancients travelling methods: leaving them open to be slaughtered by the dragons of the land and sky alongside the destruction of small islands that served as outposts for the Ancients and causing quakes that spanned across a small continent. Ecology Habitat Range The Oceanic Terror has only ever been discovered in a cryptic place deep underwater called the Eldritch Trench, which murks deep below even the midnight zone of the ocean. Yogoxakusoth is solely responsible for the Eldritch Trench being completely evoid of life. Ecological Niche It has never been seen how it interacts with other monsters however, its responsibility for sinking the continent that held the Abyssal Citadel puts Yogoxakusoth amongst other First-Class monsters. The only monsters that match against it would be elder dragons of its same capacity such as Fatalis, Alatreon, Shanthien and Dhisufiroa. Biological Adaptations It has magnetic prowess that are intertwined with the properties in its shoulder horns and head spikes which means that various massive chunks of the sea bed tend to orbit around the eldritch monster. It can unveil trails of explosive powder from its front tendrils that can also combine with the mystical dragon element to enact massive explosions. Its enormous eye grants the eldritch monster superb vision and additional mystical attributes. The glow that inhibits the eye when at its brightest can cause an observer of almost all forms to go insane and be drowned in an emotion of fear. The lysozyme within its eye has properties that are clad in an evil aura of some description that can't be comprehended, what is known is that when the lysozyme comes in contact with an organism, the Yogomnisoth will start to possess and control the organisms movements and even their mindset temporarily and unwillingly. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend '- Daemon''' ''' Attacks Phase 1: Location: Eldritch Trench Pummel Charge: '''''It will proceed to rush itself at you: deals a lot of physical damage if hit. Only truly does this when the hunter is distant from it. Tossing Charge: When doing the Pummel Charge attack, it will sometimes magnetise massive solid rocks from the ground and proceed to toss them at hunters. Under Charge: It unveils downwards underneath the hunter to then catapult itself upwards to hit the hunter: deals a lot of physical damage if hit. ' Glimmer Glow: '' Eye Shine: ''Its eye starts to flicker for a few seconds before shining a bright red light from its eye at a hunter, if the hunter is caught in the shine radius, it will Inflict Blind. Sweeping Eye Shine: ''Same as the Eye Shine attack but sweeps it around either horizontally or vertically. Inflicts Blind ''Fear Eye Shine: '''''While similar to the Eye Shine attack, its pupil stares directly at the hunter before unveiling the shine, this shine inflicts Fear instead of blindness. Eye Flail: It will look downwards: enabling it to be able to detach its eye and then fling it at hunters like a flail before reeling its eye back. ''Sweeping Eye Flail: '' Same as the Eye Flail except it sweeps it around to hit hunters in all directions and angles before reeling its eye back. ''Draconic Eye Fail: ''Same as the Sweeping Eye Flail attack but the eye becomes surrounded in dragon elemental mist thus enabling the attack to inflict Dragonblight if a hunter is hit. ''Eye Shining Flail: ''Same as the Eye Flail attack but the emitting glow starts to be emitted thus unveiling the light: inflicting Blind not just to the hunter hit/whom dodged it but other hunters who don't block the flash. Eye Beam: Glowing red liquid starts to leak from its eye as it looks downwards before then facing upwards as its eye and bioluminescent parts start to glow and then unleash a massive beam of bright red energy that deals a lot of damage to hunters if hit. Inflicts Dragonblight. Lyzosyme Bubble: It will stare at a hunter and then slowly drift towards him/her before closing its eye and keeping it closed for a few seconds, before opening them and unveiling a translucent, large, blood red, droplet that floats towards the hunters position. If hit, the hunter will be Possessed. Horizontal Eye Beam: Same as the Eye Beam attack except it sweeps it horizontally, mostly in a 180 degrees angle but sometimes does a full 360 beam as-well. Inflicts Dragonblight. Vertical Eye Beam: Similar to the Eye Beam attack except it shoots it downwards before rising itself: ultimately shooting the beam vertically. Inflicts Dragonblight. ''Tendril Whack: ''It unveils either its left or right main tendril and then whacks hunters in front of it. Double Tendril Whack: Same as the Tendril Whack attack except whacks with both its tentacles. Tendril Spin: It mildly swims downwards before unveil its tendrils widely and then spinning incredibly fast and slowly swimming upwards as its spinning. Can almost OHKO hunters caught in the radius. Crust Toss: It holds off one of the magnetised solid rocks: orbiting around it and then unleashes it at a hunters direction. 50% chance to inflict Magnetised. '''''Crust Spout: Crust Field: '' Crust Shield:'' '' Crust Storm:'' Phase 2: Location: Eldritch Trench Glowing Spectres: Lyzosyme Rain: '' Nova Eye Beam:'' '' Tendril Spin Beam:'' '' Crust Beam:'' '' Abyssal Microburst:'' Carves Can be carved 9 times. Other Rewards Theme Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 Success Before facing Yogomnisoth After slaying Yogomnisoth Notes Based on a combination of the Box Jellyfish species from real life, Lovecraftian antagonists such as the Shoggoth and Yog-Sothoth, the term "omni" referencing the Japanese word for demon and the representation of the one eye via the Illuminati. Alongside the concept of a Black Dragon-Level monster underwater. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon